Data storage devices operate to store and retrieve user data in a fast and effective manner. Response time is critical for data storage system performance. Some data storage devices utilize memory elements (e.g., dies or blocks) to store user data, such as in the case of a solid-state drive (SSD). For example, SSD can store data in a number of memory elements with each memory element having a large number of data blocks. The memory elements can take a variety of configurations, including, but not limited to, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), Flash, electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), spin-torque transfer random access memory (STRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM).
The dies can be arranged into an array of rows and columns, with each column of dies being accessed by one of a number of buses. Each die may include a number of blocks, with each block including a number of pages of data. In some implementation, the dies in each column may be connected in a NAND configuration, such as in the case of certain types of Flash memory arrays.